


Morning Delight

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 Kinktober [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alec, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Bottom Magnus Bane, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Morning Sex, Mpreg, Omega Magnus Bane, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20837741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Sometimes an omega wakes up in the morning and just NEEDS. Today is one of those mornings. Thankfully, Magnus' alpha is always up for the job.





	Morning Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober day 24, Prompt: omegaverse  
Enjoy some omega Magnus and alpha Alec with a dash of mpreg. I'm soft for omegaverse, okay? Okay.  
I hope y'all enjoy <3

Magnus wakes slowly, surrounded by warmth. An arm is thrown over his waist, a big hand cradling his swollen belly. Magnus stretches, letting out a pleased groan as he does so. His ass gently collides with Alec’s front and it gives him an idea. 

Magnus’ hand slowly goes past his belly to rub at his morning wood. “Mm,” he hums to himself. He scoots back until his ass is flush with Alec’s front and he slowly grinds against his alpha. He shimmies and moves with his usual fluidity despite just waking up. It doesn’t take long before Alec’s body is reacting, slowly hardening against Magnus’ backside. 

The hot press of Alec’s erection between his cheeks has Magnus’ ass beginning to slick. He lets out a whine as he moves, wanting something inside of him. 

Alec’s arms tighten around his middle, pulling his hips even tighter against him. “Something you want?” he asks, his voice deep and rough from sleep. It makes Magnus’ cock throb. 

“Yes,” he breathes, riding his hips back as Alec’s cock slides through his wet crack. 

“What do you want, omega mine?”

Alec’s breath washes over the back of Magnus’ neck, making his shudder. “What your dick in my ass.”

Alec snorts at his bluntness but thankfully, he doesn’t tease. His hands come down to Magnus’ hips, pulling him until his right leg is thrown over Alec’s hips. Magnus suddenly feels open and exposed and he absolutely loves it. 

“Look at how beautiful you are,” Alec whispers, his right hand running over Magnus’ chest, stopping to tweak each of his sensitive nipples, forcing a whine from Magnus’ throat. “You’re glowing, Magnus. All round with my pup.”

Magnus tilts his head, giving his alpha access to his throat and Alec’s mouth dives in, lavishing the skin with attention. He licks and sucks and nibbles as Magnus writhes in pleasure. His ass is so wet, dripping down onto Alec’s thighs. 

Alec’s hand slides lower, cupping his round belly. “Look how well I bred you,” Alec whispers huskily. “Fucked a pup right into you. No one will ever wonder who you belong too.”

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus gasps out, his body lighting up with pleasure. Everywhere Alec touches makes him feel like he’s burning up, almost like he’s in heat. It’s so good and so overwhelming. “Please.”

“I know what you need,” Alec says as his hand slides even lower. It goes right past his cock, reaching down for his ass. “Oh,” Alec murmurs in awe. “You’re so wet for me, omega mine.”

“Yes. All for you, Alexander.”

Alec growls lowly and the sound vibrates through Magnus, making him shiver in delight. He lets out a moan as Alec’s finger finally breaches his ass. He fingers Magnus slowly, drawing it out. His dick aches with how badly he needs to come but he can wait. He wants his alpha’s knot. 

“Please. Fill me, alpha.”

Alec pulls his fingers free with an audible squelch that only adds to Magnus’ arousal. He takes in a deep breath, scenting the way their scents are mixing in the room. The musky scent of his alpha mixed with his sweet slick is delicious and Magnus bites his bottom lip to keep his whine in. 

“Clean me up, Magnus,” Alec whispers, his voice sounding more like a growl than anything else. Magnus opens his lips, sucking on Alec’s fingers. His own taste explodes on his taste buds, making him moan around Alec’s fingers. 

Alec carefully shifts them until Alec is flat on his back, pulling Magnus into his lap. Magnus faces Alec’s feet as Alec slowly feeds his cock into Magnus’ ass. He can feel his alpha thumb his cheeks open, watching as his dick stretches his rim. 

“Fuck,” Alec hisses. “Such a pretty little ass. Perfectly hot and tight around me. My perfect omega.”

Magnus lets the praise wash over him as he tilts his head towards the ceiling, closing his eyes in pleasure. He slowly moves his hips up and down, riding his alpha’s dick. 

“So good,” Magnus breathes. “Fill me so well. Want your knot, alpha. Need it.”

“And you’ll get it,” Alec growls. He plants his feet against the bed before pulling Magnus down so his back is against Alec’s broad chest. Alec’s hands grip the back of his thighs, holding his legs up and open. “You want my knot, omega?”

Magnus nods his head vigorously. “Yes. Want it. Need it. Give it to me, Alexander.”

Alec’s mouth finds the side of his throat, right where his mating bite lays. His teeth tease over the mark and Magnus’ body tenses, his ass clamping down on Alec’s cock before he’s coming. “Oh god! Alexander!”

Alec lets out an approving growl as his knot begins to inflate, tugging on Magnus’ rim. Magnus murmurs, “please, please, please,” as Alec continues to fuck him, prolonging is orgasm and pleasure until finally, his knot pops fully, locking them together. 

Alec bites gently against his mating bite, reclaiming him like he usually does when they’re having sex and it feels so good, making him a happy, content omega. As they catch their breath, Alec carefully shifts them until he’s spooning Magnus once more. 

Magnus lets out a happy little sigh. “Sleep now,” Alec whispers. “We’ve got some time before we have to get up.”

“Thank you, alpha,” Magnus murmurs. “Love you.”

“Love you too, omega mine.”


End file.
